I Love Him You Know
by MoonBay11
Summary: I love him you know. I love everything about him. I love his coal black hair and his icy blue eyes. I love how those gorgeous eyes sparkle when he laughs...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sirius Black or any other hott characters or any non-hott people thatthe dear J.K. Rowling has so graciously bestowed upon our little world. I only own the plot, which isn't much butquite amusing in my mind, so...by the way, this is SB/HP, so if you don't like it, thendon't read it. Please enjoy!

_August 12, 1996_

_I love him you know. I love everything about him. I love his coal black hair and his icy blue eyes. I love how those gorgeous eyes sparkle when he laughs. Actually, they sparkle all the time! I love his smile, the way it looks a wee bit crooked. It's cute!_

_Anyways…this all just proves that I love this man. I have no idea why I love this man so much though._

_He's older then me and I haven't known him long. It's just…even though he's still new to me; it feels like I've known him forever. And every time he smiles at me, or looks my way, my heart speeds up and I get this funny feeling in my stomach._

_But, it still doesn't make sense and I am still confused. How could I, a 16 year old boy, love somebody so much? I feel like I am still a child in some ways. But, that still isn't the only thing that confuses me. (Being a guy and liking another guy doesn't bother me one bit nor confuses me. Some people are like that.) Anywho! The thing that confuses me on this subject so much is that he's my Godfather. Sirius Orion Black is his name. It's just that he is one of my father's best friend and my Godfather. (I know, already said that) and it feels like I shouldn't be feeling this for him. Sometimes I think of him as a father, which is a bit disturbing since I really wouldn't mind shagging him._

_I also don't know how he feels about me. I don't think he likes me likes me the way that I like him. And he shouldn't. He is after all my father figure. (Sorry, had to write it)._

_Well, I hear somebody walking outside the door. Could be Ron. Bye._

_-Harry J. Potter_

Sirius closed the emerald green journal that belonged to his Godson. Sirius had found this little book sitting on Harry's bed when he came into his Godson's room to see if he was in here. As soon as he saw the notebook, he felt obliged to pick it up and read what was inside.

When he opened it and saw that the pages were blank, he just _had _to figure out how to read it. After a few minutes, he figured it out. He _is _a Marauder after all.

'Harry loved him?' Sirius thought over and over. 'Harry wrote that he loved _everything _about me.' His smile got wider. 'He wants to shag me.' His eyes changed from pure bliss to predatory. 'Well,' Sirius thought as he put the journal back down and headed out the door with grim determination. 'If Harry wants me, I'm not going to stop him.'

Harry laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was alone tonight. Ron and his family left today to go visit Fred and George and their girlfriends. Hermione was with her family in Switzerland. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Remus were all at Hogwarts getting ready for the next school year. (Remus is the DADA teacher again. YAY!) Mad Eye Moody, Tonks and _everyone _else were doing _something _for the OotP.

So basically, he was alone with Sirius. He really didn't mind that, but it would be a _hell _of a lot better if Sirius knew. But Harry really didn't want to tell Sirius. He was still confused about what he was feeling, even though Sirius could probably help…in lots of ways.

Suddenly, Harry heard a big bang and that shot him right out of his daydreaming. 'That sounded like it was coming from Sirius' room. God damn it! He better be alright!' Harry thought as he jumped out of bed, ripped the door open, and dashed down the hall to Sirius' room.

Harry didn't even hesitate when he got to Sirius' room. He ripped opened the door, stepped in, looked around, and screamed, "Sirius! Are you alright? Where are you?"

He walked in more, looked around, and saw something on the bed that caught his eyes. There, lying on the bed was a dark purple book. Harry stared at it for a while and didn't even realize that his feet had leaded him to the end on the bed. He picked up the book to see that the pages were blank.

For about a minute, Harry tried to make the words appear, before something dawned on him. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said and graceful handwriting appeared across the pages. He flipped through them until one caught his eyes.

_July 31, 1996_

_Today is Harry birthday. He's turning sixteen. He's grown up to be quite the ladies man; despite living with those God damned Dursleys. Bloody pigs._

_Anyways, I want to talk about Harry before I go on a rant about those stupid, good-for-nothing…Dursleys._

_Okay, officially done now. Harry is a beautiful man. Nothing rude intended. Being called beautiful is nothing bad. I personally love being told how beautifully gorgeous I am. And me calling someone beautiful is one of the highest compliments in the world._

_But Harry isn't only beautiful on the outside. He's beautiful on the inside. He's kind, sweet, caring, and loyal, despite all that he has been through. He's brave and dashing. A regular hero. My hero._

_I may have gone through hell in Azkaban, but I didn't go through nothing compared to Harry. For everything he has done, he is my hero._

_Now, lets see…what else can I say about him, other than the fact that I love him. I love him as a Godson, but I love him even more then that. I love him as a man loves a woman, or a man loves a man, or a woman loves a woman, or how whipped cream loves a body to go on. I would like some chocolate syrup with that whipped cream and body…yummy…_

_I don't want to tell him, but I hint constantly, but for some reason, Harry just doesn't get the hints. But, he's young, so I will forgive him for his blindness at my hints._

_Well, I am being called for some reason or another. I never get a moment peace around this joint. Bet Fred and George had something to do with it._

_-Sirius O. Black_

The book hit the floor and Harry just stared at his hands as if they were burned. 'Sirius loves me? He loves me like whipped cream on a body? I'm his hero?' All these thoughts and more ran through his head. Suddenly, he felt someone behind him.

"Harry?" he heard the person say and he froze. "Harry? What are you doing?" Sirius asked, getting in Harry's line of vision. Harry saw what Sirius was wearing, which was basically nothing but hot pink boxers.

Sirius looked briefly at Harry and then looked down at the opened journal on the floor. He bent down (which didn't help matters much for Harry) and picked up the journal. "Mischief managed." Sirius said and the pages went blank once again.

Harry had closed his eyes by now, and he felt his face go red with embarrassment and maybe a little of something else. "Harry?" he heard and opened his eyes a little bit. They shot open when he saw that Sirius was wearing a _very _big smirk.

"You…you…" Harry stuttered.

"Yes Harry dear?"

"You great _prick_!" Harry shouted at Sirius. "You great _ass_! You _knew_ that I would come running in here after that huge bang and see the journal! And you _knew_ that I would try to see what was in it after I saw that the pages were blank. **_AND!_**"

"Are you upset?" Sirius interrupted causally as he strutted up to Harry and put his hands on Harry's hips. "Are you mad that I did that?"

Harry looked into Sirius' eyes and something hit him. "You read my journal." Harry accused and Sirius just stared at him.

After a while, Harry said, "You're a prick."

"I know, you already informed me of that."

"And I love you."

"I know."

"You're evil."

"I know, but you love me anyways."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Go for it baby."

-End-


End file.
